This application is for a 5-year renewal (Years 34-38) of T32 CA09314 - Training Program in Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention, and Control at Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. Our mission is to train pre-doctoral students and post-doctoral fellows to be leaders at the forefront of advancing knowledge of a) causes of cancer, including inherent and modifiable factors in human populations locally, nationally, and globally; b) how to prevent and reduce burden of cancer locally, nationally, and globally by i) providing and communicating a better understanding of behaviors that influence cancer development and promote healthy survivorship, ii) identifying new markers for early detection of cancer, and iii) identifying and addressing cancer disparities including in vulnerable populations and barriers to care; and c) how to translate, implement, and evaluate cancer epidemiology, prevention, and control discoveries into populations. Our goal is to create a rich and interactive environment for trainees augmented by highly innovative, productive, and collaborative cancer research conducted by observational, basic, and clinical scientists at the Schools of Public Health and Medicine and Cancer Center. The Program has 3 tracks: 1) Cancer Etiology and Prevention, including translational research; 2) Genetic Epidemiology of Cancer, including genomics and epigenetics; and 3) Cancer Control, including disparities, communication, and tobacco. 6 pre- and 3 post-doctoral trainees pursue focused programs of shared elements across tracks: didactic courses on substantive and methodologic topics and research ethics; interactive information exchange; teaching, communication, grant writing; pre- or post-doctoral research; and program-specific education, research, and career mentoring. We stress the importance of developing and testing novel hypotheses and collaborating across disciplines. Via shared elements, trainees are exposed to current topics such as translational research, molecular epidemiology, emerging risk factors, methodologic issues in research and screening, disparities, communication, and use of epidemiology in risk assessment and public policy. 16 Preceptors, selected in part for records of advising and research, are primary mentors. 28 Affiliates provide cutting-edge expertise in specific cancers, biostatistics, and laboratory exposure assessment. With the Director, the Steering Committee is responsible for trainee selection/monitoring, and program refinement as cancer research evolves. Training duration is 4-5 yrs for pre- and 2 yrs for post-doctoral trainees. We have a strong record: the 33 pre- and 15 post-doctoral trainees in the past 10 years had cancer research training and career success. From a large pool of applicants, best candidates are recruited. Trainees represent diverse backgrounds; we received 4 CURE supplements. In summary, the Program is designed to a) provide trainees with a multidisciplinary background essential to conduct highest caliber, state-of-the-art, collaborative, translational cancer research, b) nurture them to be innovative thinkers, c) develop teaching and communication skills, d) prepare them to lead the nation's cancer research agenda in academia or elsewhere.